Puzzle Pieces
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: After Jack dies Alex is sent to SAS camp. Fox and the rest of K unit is given a mission to get Alex to trust them enough to tell them about his missions and then help counsle him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Alex Rider I would be writing the next million books right now.

This is set after Crocodile Tears. I don't think there will be any spoilers but if one comes up in a chapter I will tell you by the disclaimer what paragraph it's in and make it ok for you to skip it without missing part of the story.

Alex would not cry. He wished himself not to cry. The funeral was finally over but Alex didn't feel the goodbye would last him. Jack was dead and now MI6 could do with him as they will. Why does everything in my life have to be taken away from me Alex thought angrily as Mrs. Jones led him to the car.

Mrs. Jones watched him in the mirror. For once she saw for a brief moment what was behind his mask. He looked devastated and angry. It only lasted a second before Alex fixed his mask to cover his face. When they got to head quarters Alex went straight to Blunts office. He knew the way too well.

Mrs. Jones knew Alex would hate her for this but it was the best idea since Scorpia had tried for revenge twice and Alex was still alive. "Alex were sending you to Breacons Beacons for more training. We would've sent you on a mission but you're not emotionally ready. We can find an adult to fill the position we had in mind for you." Mrs. Jones said. Alex looked up surprised. He hated the fact that he was going back to K unit but MI6 might be doing it for him. Just maybe.

"We are sending Ben Daniels or Fox with you. He will take you there tomorrow so I recommend you go home and pack." Alex nodded as he left. It pained him to be going home without Jack but he would stand strong. Nothing including K unit would break him.

After Alex left Ben came into the room. "Alex has been through a lot. We want you to keep an eye on him giving support without him noticing. We would also like you to try to get Alex to open up to you and K unit. Ask questions. He will usually reply classified but try to ease it out of him. Having people know may help him. Your unit is allowed to know everything as long as he tells you. When you get to camp tell the rest of the unit the plan to get Alex to open up and that they will be rewarded by completing the mission by having their curiosity fed." Mrs. Jones said. "You and Alex will arrive tomorrow. Dismissed." Blunt said waving a hand. Then Blunt turned to his work as if they had never been there.

The next day Fox and Cub arrived at camp right on schedule. They were in the Sergeants office when Wolf burst in. "Who's this agent arriving with Fox?" Wolf asked. "He's right there." The Sergeant pointed to Cub. "Cubs the high almighty MI6 operative?" Wolf asked. "Yes I'm sure you all will get along lovely now Alex do you have your timetable?" the Sergeant asked. "Yes sir." Alex replied. "Dismissed." The Sergeant said waving a hand.

"Cub why don't you unpack I'm going to talk to the rest of the unit." Fox said. Once Alex was gone Fox informed them of the plan. Now the whole unit was extremely curious about Alex. "Remember guys don't push too hard take it really slow." Fox said. The while unit nodded in agreement.

Alex was already asleep by the time the unit came back in. His stuff was unpacked and put away. The rest of the unit prepared for bed wondering how in the world he unpacked so fast.

Alex was having a nightmare.

_General Sarov put the gun to his head. Alex saw him shoot himself again. _

_Alex was walking out of MI6 head quarters when he was shot. He felt the pain all over again._

_Alex saw Jack being shot._

The flashbacks kept coming. Alex was writhing in pain. He was whimpering and struggling. Suddenly he leaned into his pillow and started screaming. Thankfully no one heard me Alex thought. The pillow muffled all the sound. Alex woke up in a sweat and went to take a shower. Little did he know Fox lay awake and had been listening and watching him. When he left Fox saw the look of terror on Alex's face. For once Alex was not wearing his mask. Fox had heard the muffled scream and felt terrible for Cub. The things he must have been through Fox thought. I don't even know what happened when I rescued him from that mission. Maybe soon he will know.

The cold water streamed over Cub's face. Even he didn't know he was crying silently. The flash backs were horrible. It was almost as bad as living through the events in the first place. Suddenly Alex felt a tinge of pain on his scar. His hand clutched it. Suddenly Snake burst in. "Why are you clutching your chest Alex?" he asked. "No reason." Alex replied as he grabbed a towel to cover it. Great lie Alex thought to himself sarcastically. Before going back to the hut to get dressed before anyone else woke up.

"Alex guess what we get to do?" Fox asked. Alex looked up surprised he was awake. "We can wake up everyone else." Fox said with a grin. For the first time in a while Alex felt a smile spread across his face. "I'll take Wolf and you take Eagle." Alex said deviously. Fox nodded. Alex got a bucket of water while Fox tipped Eagles bed over. Wolf got drenched and Eagle fell to the floor at the same time. Snake burst in just in time to see a wet angry Wolf and a bruised angry Eagle. "Run Ben." Alex shouted to Fox as they took off for the mess hall.

Alex looked up to see a unit of men staring at him. Alex shifted uncomfortably and went to his normal place outside. He didn't like to eat inside with all the other SAS men glaring at him. As he sat down K unit came out with the other unit that was staring at him earlier. "That's Cub." Wolf said pointing to Alex. "What do you guys want?" Alex asked looking up. "We were wondering if you could settle a bet?" one of the men asked. Without waiting for an answer he continued. "While we were in Australia a shuttle came down from outer space. We were sent to receive it. What we didn't expect was to find a fourteen year old boy who looks exactly like you in it. We were wondering if that was you?" he asked. Alex looked down avoiding their eyes.

Dang he was caught. "Yeah it was what's it to you." He replied as he got up and walked away. K unit stared after him. Their Cub in space. "That's another piece of the puzzle." Fox said. "Soon we will know what happened in space and a lot more." Wolf said awestruck by Alex. "Oh guys I forgot to mention. Nis morning when Alex was taking a shower he was clutching his chest. He obviously hiding something." Snake said. "Did you see his wound from appendicitis?" Eagle asked. "No there was none." Snake replied. "I have a feeling were not being told the whole truth." Wolf said longing for some answers.

"Get a move on Cub were going to be late for hand to hand combat." Wolf yelled at Alex. Alex threw away the rest of his food and set off towards the martial arts room. "Today you will work in partners. Everybody can choose besides Wolf and Cub they will be paired together." The martial arts instructor said. Cub, Wolf please give us an example of a good fight.

Wolf looked confident as he stepped up to fight. "After you." Alex said offering Wolf the first punch. He threw one with enough power to really hurt if it hit him but Alex saw it come in slow motion and easily stepped aside. Suddenly his body was in combat mode and ready to fight for its life. He threw a hard punch that connected right in Wolfs gut. He doubled over in serious pain. Taking advantage Alex grabbed his pressure point. Wolf gasped in pain and started throwing punches at Cub. Cub quickly took defense easily dodging all Wolf punches. Suddenly Wolf threw a round house kick. He was slightly distracted by a sneeze from the martial arts constructor and Wolfs kick connected with Alex's bullet wound. Alex gasped and hit Wolf extra hard making him fall over. Alex had won.

Wolf stood up to shake hands with Alex but he was on his knees clutching his wound. Alex was gasping and a look of extreme pain spread across his face. "Cub let me see what's wrong." Snake said approaching Alex. They couldn't find his bullet wound Alex thought. He summoned all his energy and got to his feet and ran. His mind was reeling but he focused it on finding a place to hide till his unit calmed down.

"Dang it Cub come back here." Snake yelled after him. "He doesn't trust us." Fox said shaking his head. "You know he was clutching the same place he was this morning. The spots right by his heart." Eagle said using his brain. "We will find him." Wolf said. "If he wants a game of hide and seak we will give it to him." Wolf said already making a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the last one wasn't very detailed. I was being rushed and I promised I would have the first chapter out yesterday so I apologize.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? You should already know I don't own Alex Rider.

Alex ran with his mind reeling. He needed a place to hide quickly. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Why am I so scared Alex asked himself. Maybe my unit should know he thought but quickly disagreed with that. He didn't think he could trust them. They made his life miserable last time. They thought he was just some stupid kid.

Suddenly Alex had an idea. He could hide under the Sergeants bed. It worked during the Sneak head mission why shouldn't it work now. He quickly scampered through the grounds to the main house.

The main house was silent. Alex ran up the stairs at full speed and started throwing open doors. Finally he found the Sergeants bed room. The covers hung to the floor so it was the perfect place to hide. He rolled under the bed and relaxed. K unit would never find him here.

"Gosh is that kid good at hide and seek." Eagle said accepting defeat. The unit nodded in agreement. The sun was setting so K unit gave up. "He will come running back to us as soon as the sun sets and the temperature drops and then we will win." Snake said excitedly. "Wow winning hide and go seek what an accomplishment." Wolf said sarcastically as they headed back to the hut.

Little did K unit know Cub was perfectly warm in the Sergeants room. Alex was tired and he let himself relax a little. It wasn't like he was hiding for his life so he closed hi eyes for a second. Soon he was asleep and the flash backs started.

For many hours Alex did not move but soon he began to struggle. Suddenly he couldn't hold back a scream. The Sergeant jumped out of bed in fear. Where is that sound coming from he thought. His mind was still startled and not working right. It was 2:00 in the morning. Suddenly the scream stopped and he heard whimpering. Finally the Sergeant realized they were coming from under his bed.

He lifted the covers and peered under. There lay Cub curled up in a ball. His face was twisted up in pain and his skin glistened with sweat. He almost thought about waking Cub up softly but he didn't want to look like a softie so he yelled "On your feet Cub. Now." Cub sat up shocked and bumped his head on the frame of the bed. "You better have a good explanation for this Cub." The Sergeant yelled. Cub winced.

Cub glanced down and said "I was umm hiding from my unit." "Why in the world were you hiding from your unit. This is SAS camp not a game of hide and seek." The Sergeant screamed. He looked mad but truthfully he felt bad for the kid. "I umm didn't want them to find out that I had been shot." He said wincing at the word shot. The Sergeant would have been surprised at this if he hadn't had read Cub's file. He still was shocked on the inside of what the kid was capable of. "I don't care what the reason. This better never happen again or you will be binned. You will receive kitchen duty until I say your off of it and I am going to walk you back to your hut." The Sergeant yelled. Alex hung his head.

"I'm sorry sir. I knew my unit would never check under someone's bed. It worked during the Snake head mission but I was hiding for my life then so I was more careful." Alex said. The Sergeant just nodded. He remembered that mission.

When they reached the hut the Sergeant followed Alex in. "K unit on your feet." The Sergeant yelled. Everyone sprang to attention. "Would you like to tell the where you were Cub?" the Sergeant said glancing down at Alex. Alex looked remotely uncomfortable. "I was umm under the Sergeants bed." Alex whispered. "What was that?" Fox asked looking amused at seeing Alex dragged back to them by the Sergeant. "I was under the Sergeants bed." Alex said just loud enough for them to hear.

The whole unit burst out laughing. "Ok Cub for that one you win." Wolf said barely choking out the words through his laughter. "I actually don't think its funny being woken by a screaming boy at 2 in the morning." The Sergeant said. The unit stopped laughing. Cub was screaming the thought. Dang you just had to say that Alex thought. "The nightmares." Fox muttered. It just so happened the rest of the unit heard him. Wolf bit his lip.

"I guess I wasn't alert enough. Thank goodness I was alert on the Snake head mission or Major Yu would've found me and I would be dead." Alex said thinking out loud. Little did he know another piece of the puzzle had just fallen into place.

Sorry guys I couldn't help myself this was a good place to end it. I know its missing details but I'm being rushed again. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you all know the drill so let's just get on with it.

*************

"Dang Cub you tangled with the Snake heads and lived?" Wolf asked. "Classified." Alex muttered before getting into bed. "We've gotta find a way to gain his trust." Fox said as he climbed into bed just loud enough for everyone but Cub to hear. They all fell asleep wondering what Cub had really been though.

Alex didn't have time to dream that night. He was out cold. Fox didn't want to wake Cub but knew he had to. He tried to gently shake Cub's bed. Alex reacted immediately by jumping up and kicking him in the gut causing him to double over in pain. Suddenly Alex realized it was just Fox. "Sorry didn't know it was you." Alex muttered. Fox nodded wincing in pain. Man that kid is good the rest of the unit thought having watched the whole scene.

After getting ready the unit walked down to the mess hall. Alex was about to walk to his normal spot alone but Eagle stopped him. "Why don't you sit with us today Cub?" he asked. Alex nodded and went to sit down not wanting to be rude but another solider grabbed him. "What are you doing kid? These tables are for protectors of our country." He said slamming Alex hard against the wall. Alex was about to strike him but let it go. "Stay out of our hair kid." The solider said slamming Alex's head against the wall.

Alex let a small gasp of pain escape his lips. The solider threw him to the ground and walked away but was stopped by Wolf. At this point the whole room was silent watching. "This kid has done more for his country than you would ever believe." Wolf yelled grabbing the solider. "And he deserves respect and should be able to sit with us if he wants." He said shoving the solider away. This solider named Deer was a newbie. He just nodded swallowing hard. Wolf then helped Alex up.

"Thanks." Alex said as he grabbed Wolf's hand. Wolf just nodded and led Alex back to the table. Alex was amazed Wolf would stick up for him. Inside Alex something gave a little and he started to trust K unit more.

******************

After breakfast K unit was going shooting. The walk down the trail was awkward. No one said anything. When they arrived the instructor didn't look happy. Today we have to test Cub. "Have you had any training with guns?" the instructor asked. "Oh some." Cub said. "Ok then you should know what you're doing. First take apart and re assemble the gun." The instructor said with a smirk not expecting him to know how. To prove him wrong Alex did it the fastest he's ever done.

The instructor tried to hide his surprise. K unit was more obvious with their mouths hanging wide open. Alex just shrugged and waited to be told what to do next. "Umm ok next you can try and shoot it at the targets. They will get smaller and start moving as you progress.

Alex picked up the gun and let it become one with him just like Scorpia had taught him. Remember don't think just shoot Alex thought as the targets started to appear. He put a bull's eye in every one. Alex handed the gun back when he was finished and waited for the results to come back. The instructor went to his computer and a sheet printed out. He showed it to K unit who gasped. Alex just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Dang Cub where did you learn to shoot like that?" Wolf asked. They knew darn well MI6 would never teach him to shoot. "Umm." Alex said trying to decide whether or not to tell them. Alex mentally kicked himself. He shouldn't let anybody know about Scorpia. "Classified." He said with a wary voice. "At least he had to think about it." Snake said to the rest of K unit. They nodded in shock.

After sending the report to the sergeant the instructor started on a lecture about different types of guns he had heard before from Scorpia. "Cub what type of gun were you using?" the instructor asked knowing he had not been paying attention. Cub answered swiftly not even looking their way. "This kid is good." Eagle said shaking his head. Everyone knew Cub had not been paying attention. Finally they were dismissed for lunch.

*************

"That was one long lecture huh Cub?" Snake asked. "Yeah especially the second time around." Cub muttered so that Snake could barely hear. As Alex got out of the lunch line he saw Deer glaring at him. Another enemy Cub thought with a sigh. He knew there would be trouble later.

*************

After lunch they all had to run the assault course as a team. Cub kept up with them the whole time. By the time they were finished they were all muddy. The drill instructor released them extra early for a shower before dinner. The longer assault course was tiring Alex let the rest of K unit shower first so no one would see his wound. Suddenly someone grabbed Alex from behind.

"So you think your all high and mighty working for MI6 do you Cub? You do work for MI6 right?" Deer asked glaring at Alex. "Classified." Alex said glaring right back. Deer punched Cub in the face. "You talk to me with respect. There's no Wolf to defend you now." He said shoving Alex but keeping a firm hold on him. He walked Alex down a path farther into the woods holding him tightly.

By now K unit would be back at the hut Cub thought desperately. "I can defend myself by the way." Cub said feeling his temper rise. Suddenly Deer began throwing punches which Alex easily blocked. Cub took the offense by landing a good punch in Deer's gut. Deer gasped and made a mad dash to grab Alex. He winged him into a tree really hard. Alex's head took most of the blow. Alex saw stars and knew he was gonna fall hard any minute now. With one last desperate attempt he hit a hard punch to Deer's pressure point knocking him out.

Alex struggled up the path to the hut barely hanging onto consciousness. He knew he needed help fast. He managed to struggle to the door but fell in front of it with a thump. A few minutes later K Eagle opened the door to go to dinner and heard a thump as Cub fell away from the door. He looked behind it and gasped. He saw Cub covered in mud and blood was streaming from the back of his head.

"Guy get out here right now." Eagle said. K unit rushed out and gave the same response as Eagle. Snake gently lifted him and laid him on the floor inside. Cub came around with a groan. "Where does it hurt?" Snake asked. "My head." Alex said. He tried to sit up but lay back down with a gasp of pain. He brushed his hands against the back of his head and winced. He looked at their blood red color and sighed.

Alex closed his eyes as Wolf bandaged him up. "Do you think it's serious enough for the infirmary?" Snake asked Wolf. "I don't think so." Wolf responded. "If you feel any worse tell us Cub." Fox said helping Alex to his feet. Alex swayed a bit but stayed up. "Who did this to you?" Eagle asked. Alex didn't want to tattle but he decided to tell. "Deer." He said with a sigh. "Where is Deer?" Wolf said angrily. "Well after slamming me into a tree I managed to strike his pressure point so he's knocked out in the forest. Unless he's already conscious I made sure to strike just hard enough to knock him out." Cub said looking at his feet. "I'm going to report this to the Sergeant." Fox said walking down the path as the rest of K unit headed towards the mess hall for dinner.

******************

'We won't be dealing with him for a while." Fox said as they prepared for bed. Alex just nodded and climbed into bed and fell quickly into feverish dreams. "Poor kid." Eagle whispered. "He did a number on Deer I heard." Snake said. "Yeah well he deserved it. Bullying a 16 year old like that." Wolf said gesturing at Alex. "Um Wolf he's 14." Fox said. Wolf looked surprised but just got into bed and fell asleep dreaming of a 14 year old spy.

******************

Sorry I know it was a bit dramatic. K unit has to gain Alex's trust somehow. Not my best work but ahh well. Hope you enjoyed. Tried to make it longer for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers,

I am very sorry but I am stuck for this story. So I decided to rewrite it. But it is my best friend Sujin321's favorite story even though she loves the new one. So I am going to post the fixed Puzzle Pieces fic as Puzzle Pieces Revised. The plot and beginning are a bit different but I will be adding in some of the old events like the hide and seek and all the interesting parts. I will also try to fix these. Go check out Puzzle Pieces Revised. It should be up in a couple of minutes. I may try and push through with this story even though it is not good. Just for Sujin321 but only maybe. If by some luck I find a way to fix it without changing it too much.

-Krhorsejumper97


End file.
